The Hellsing Brothers
by SunWukongMogar
Summary: They used to be slaves, but now they follow the ways of the gods. They were hunters, in more specific term...vampire hunters
1. Prologue

**Hey guys mogar here and I was challenged to do a story that vento the samurai dreamed of and handed it to me so if you guys like this story then follow, favorite, and review on it. Now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1: Prologue**

Long ago in the days of old when dust had only recently been discovered. Man was enslaved by those who dwell in the darkness. This was a history that humans wish to forget and have succeeded. The story that will be revealed is the dark from which we all come from. Before grim even existed before they're only two sentient beings human and Faunus.

But there was a third, vampires, with their dark magic and necromancy they rose to power and have conquered most of remnant. Now a young slave summons his courage to protect his greatest treasure.

"Hurry up peasants we don't have all day" a vampire soldier said to the hard working slaves

There was big groups of slaves, working hard with their hands blistered, feet bloodied, and their clothes ripped. The ones in control were the schnees, blood sucking, cold hearted, animals, they were the ones who started this slavery to the humans and Faunus. But there's one person that stands out from all the others. Jaune hellsing, he is a special kind of person that never understood the word respect or backing down.

Lucky for him his brother ren hellsing keeps him out of trouble, the two brothers stick together and help other slaves that we're having trouble doing their jobs and other things.

"Jaune don't cause trouble like last time" ren said to his brother as he hammers rock with a pickaxe

"Yeah yeah I know ren I promise" Jaune replied to his brother as he Lifts the chucks of rock onto a rock carrier

"Alright peasants lunch break " a vampire soldier yelled to the slaves

The brothers went to their lunch break and ate their food, as they were eating their lunch a group of other slaves came to them. The slaves that went up to them were big and buff, Jaune called them brutes as a nickname for other big guys.

"Can we help you gentlemen" ren asked politely

"Yea we want your lunch cause we are still hungry" one of the brutes said to the brothers

"I beg your pardon" Jaune said in confusion

"He said give us your lunch or we'll pound you into dust" another brute said to the brothers as he cracks his knuckles

The two brothers looked at each other then back at the brutes, ren sighed as Jaune got up from the table and faced the brutes. The brutes looked at Jaune as if he were to do something, Jaune just stood there looking at them.

"So, are you going to hand over your lunch to us or do we have to forcefully take it from yo-" one of the brutes couldn't finish his sentence as Jaune punch him across the face sending the brute to the ground knocked out.

The other brutes looked at their fallen comrade then looked at Jaune, after that the brutes charged at Jaune and were about to hit him, but Jaune flipped over them ease as ren who was still in his seat grabs a empty tray and slams it onto a brute that was going to fight Jaune. The brute that was hit with the tray hold his head in pain then looked at ren, the brute charged at ren and raised his fist at him as ren stood there waiting for him to throw the punch.

When the brute throws the punch at ren, ren caught the punch and twisted it making the brute go on his knees and yelled in pain. Ren then kneed the brute in the face breaking his nose in the process and sending the brute to the ground knocked out with a broken nose. Meanwhile with Jaune he was fighting three brutes at once, Jaune blocked and countered the brutes attacks as he weaken their bodies. Jaune was winning until the vampire soldiers came in and stop them.

"What is going on here" one of the vampire soldiers asked

"These guys were trying to steal me and my bros lunch from us" Jaune replied As ren came up beside him

"Whatever you and your brother did to these guys it's over now get back to work lunch break is over." a VS **(Vampire Soliders)** said to the brothers as they walked away with the brutes following them.

The two brothers went back to work and did what they were told. The rest of the day went by until the moon shines upon them, Jaune and ren were done with there work as they took a break and rest for a bit and look up in the sky to see the moon shining down on them as they close their eyes and relax, everything was alright until a bright light came shining down on the brothers. The light was so bright, it made the VS hiss and hard to see what was going on as the light shine down on the two oblivious brothers sitting. The light then died down making the VS confused on what happen.

"What was that beam of light" one of a VS asked aloud

"Where did it come from" another one asked

"I don't know but I'm glad it's gone, that light hurt man I think I see a pieces of dead skin on my arm." A VS said aloud

As the soldiers went on rambling on what that light was the two brothers opened their eyes they feel a bit weird but they ignored it as they continue to do their duites. When they were working the two brothers were suddenly faster, and stronger as they quickly did their VS saw this and reported this to the one in charge, the night was long and the two brothers don't seem to be winded or anything like that but the rest of the slaves were tired and exhausted.

"Hey Jaune." Ren asked his brother

"Yea bro" He replied

"Do you feel weird in any way" Ren asked

"Um no I don't think I feel weird at all,why" Jaune asked his brother

"Cause I feel a bit weird...I feel...stronger, faster, lighter." ren explain to jaune

"Probably because of the adrenaline bro" jaune said to ren

"Yea your probably right, let's just get-" ren didn't finish his sentence as someone yelled something.

"LOOK OUT ITS COMING DOWN" one of the slaves yelled as giant bolders came falling down

The bolders came down fast while Jaune and ren were right below them, but what happen next was unbelievable. What happen next was Jaune and ren stood to their feet and ready their fists, then their hands started to glow white and when the giant bolders came close to them they punch the bolders into pieces turning the bolders into dust. The brothers stood there as debris sprinkled over them as the rest of the slaves looked at the two brothers in awe and disbelief.

"Um did we just do that ren?" Jaune asked his brother as he looked at his fist that he punch the bolder

"I-I think so Jaune but something tells me that we're being chosen by the gods." Ren said to his brother

"Chosen for what" he said as he looked around to see VS are surrounding them

"And if we're being chosen by the gods then explain why VS are surrounding us bro." Jaune said to his brother as he went back to back with his brothers

"That I don't know but right now we should get out of here." Ren said as he took battle position

"Stop, you two on the ground or we will use force" a VS yelled to us as the VS raised their swords at us

"Well brother it looks like were in a tight situation" Jaune joked as he went into battle position as well

Then suddenly a explosion was heard in the background. Everyone in the area looked around to see where the explosion came from, then battle cries were heard. Word of the brothers somehow reach the royal family peaking their interest slaves that strong would make useful bodyguards or at the very least delicious royal family is going to investigate and see for themselves just what was going on. They arrive in time to see that the brothers were surrounded by the VS.

The princess noticed a large Red Rock to the far left of everyone a boulder the size of a dog fell on it with much force it exploded like a bomb. That distraction with all the brothers needed to get the upper hand. the brothers then quickly ran to the gates that held them here. Then a scream came from behind them, the princess was being held captive by a slave.

"Let go of me you brute" the princess said as she tries to get out of the slave's grip

"Shut up you brat I'm getting outta here and your my ticket out of this hell hole" the slave said as he pulled out a homemade shiv and held it to the princess neck

"Everyone get back or the red headed bitch gets it" the slave yelled as he dragged the princess to the gate

The brothers saw this and looked at each other, they were thinking on saving the princess but they were also thinking on escaping. Jaune's eyes met with the princess eyes for a brief moment until ren shook Jaune out of his thoughts.

"Come on we gotta go" ren said to his brother

"But that girl, she's in danger" Jaune said to ren

"Jaune we don't have time" ren argued with his brother

"Then make time I'm going to help her" Jaune said as he ran towards the scene

"Jaune wait, damn it why does he always do that" Ren said to himself as he followed his brother

The brothers hide behind some rocks by the gates as the slave was getting near the gates. Jaune was about to go for the slave head on but Ren stopped him. Jaune was resisting Ren hold as he tries to get out of cover.

"Jaune wait don't you'll giveaway our position" Ren said as he holds his brother down

"I don't care that girl is in trouble" Jaune said to Ren as he wrestles out of his brothers grip

"Wait, we have to wait until he gets closer and then take him out." Ren explained to his brother

"...Okay fine but you follow my lead" Jaune said as the brothers waited for the slave to get closer

"Let go of the princess or there will be consequences" a VS said to slave

"You will open the gate or I'll will make new hole to breathe in for her." slave said as he puts little pressure to the princess neck drawing little blood

"Do as he said, NOW" a VS yelled as the gate slowly opened

Jaune and ren were ready to take down the slave but one of the VS saw them. He yelled blowing their cover, the slave saw this and panicked. The slave was about to Jam the homemade shiv into the girl's neck but the brothers quickly ran towards the slave as time seems to slow down. Jaune was closer to the slave and grabs his arm to stop the shiv in place almost centimeters away from the girl's neck. Ren then twists the slave arm making him drop the weapon and was about to punch him but the slave uses the princess as a shield. Jaune cursed under his breathe as he dodged a punch from the slave. Then Ren came in and sweeped the Slave's legs off the ground causing him and the princess fall to the ground. Ren quickly grabs the princess and told her go as he and his brother tied the slave with his own sleeves.

"Argh damn it let go" the slave said to the brothers but Jaune punched him knocking him out

"YOU TWO STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" a VS yelled as more VS came

The brothers quickly bolted to the gate with the VS hot on their tail. The gate had a small opening to go through and they took that chance and aimed for that. The brothers eyes started to glow white as they kept running to the gate, when they reached the gate their legs glows and with one swift movement they jumped over the gate and continue to run.

"What the hell, did you see that" one of the VS said as the rest of them were stunned at what they saw

* * *

 *** With the brothers ***

Jaune and ren were in a ally way leaning against the walls catching their breath. Jaune looked at his hand to see it was glowing bright white and so did ren's hand.

"What the hell happen to us man" Jaune said to his brother

"I don't know but it seems that we have powers by something while we were in that dust mine." Ren said to Jaune as he relaxes a bit

"Whatever it did, it helped us save that girl and us" Jaune said to ren as he looks around alleyway to find a house or something.

"Come on we got to find a place to stay" Jaune said as his brother nodded

"Right, let's go" ren said as they head out to find a place to stay

After a couple hours of searching they found a abandoned house that looks dusty and warn down. They hesitated about going in but the door opened on its own, the brothers went in the house and try to find a lantern to light. Suddenly the door slammed shut as torches lit up the room making the brothers cover their eyes.

"So I see that you two must be the ones" a person said in the room but cannot be found

"Who are you and where are you" Jaune said to the person as he and his brother was back to back

"Calm down I'm not gonna hurt you two" the said person said as the person came out of the shadows to reveal a man

The man was around mid thirties probably early fourtys, he had grey hair, brown eyes, and glasses. The man wore a dark green trench coat, brown leather pants, and dark brown boots. He also had some pouches around his waist and a cane that looks rare to find.

"Who are you" ren asked the man

"My name is ozpin, ozpin rosewood, and you two have been chosen to be vampire hunters." Ozpin said to them

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you guys like this new story that vento made in his head and gave it to me to make it real. So if you guys like this story then click that follow and fave button and you guys will get more of this. And special shout out to vento the samurai who gave this project to me as a challenge, I accepted and this is it. Anyway with that out of the way hope you guys enjoyed it and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME MOGAR OUT.**


	2. the Chosen Ones and their Trainer

**Hey guys mogar here with another chapter for you guys, I hope you will enjoy them as much I did writing it. Remember to follow, fav, and review on this if you want more, now on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: the chosen ones and their trainer**

The brothers were dumbfound when ozpin said they were chosen to be vampire hunters. Jaune was about to say something but ozpin interrupted him.

"Before you say anything young man I have something to show you." Ozpin said to the brothers as he walks to a closed door.

Ozpin opened the door to reveal a room filled with books and scrolls. The brothers looked at the scrolls and books, they were old and dusty most of them were covered in webs. Ozpin grabs a that has figures that looks like the brothers but much older.

"Do you know these two" ozpin asked the brothers as he handed the photo to them

"Hey look ren they look just like us" Jaune said to his brother

"Yea I can see that Jaune but it still doesn't help why we have been chosen to be "vampire hunters". " ren asked ozpin

"I believe this will answer your questions" ozpin said to him as he gave them a book that said the future hellsings

"The future hellsings? Is this some diary that has been passed down for generations or something?" Jaune said aloud

"Yes it is a diary that has been passed down to the hellsing family but only the ones who have been chosen were to read and open this diary." Ozpin said to the brothers

"What were their names" ren asked as he opened the diary

"Their names were Jonathan and Reed, they were brothers just like you two." Ozpin said to them

"So we are the next hellsings to fight off vampires until we pass our powers to our sons and their sons so on and so forth?" Jaune said to ozpin

"Not exactly, if a hellsing gets married and the ones with the power gets to either put their powers into their child before birth or wait until the child is ready." Ozpin explained

"Ok I'm kinda getting it but slowly losing it." Jaune said to Ozpin

"You'll get used to it" Ozpin said to jaune

"Hey Jaune look at this it's mom and dad when they were younger." Ren said to his brother as he was looking through the diary and showed Jaune the picture in the diary

"Whoa look at dad he looks like one of those guys from those hero stories." Jaune said to ren as he looked at the picture

"Yea and look at mom I always thought she look more mature and proper but she looks more energetic and childish." Ren said to his brother as he saw their mom wearing something out of the ordinary

"Now that you two know the Hellsing family is the only family that fights vampires." Ozpin said to the two brothers

"Will you two continue your family legacy?"

The brothers looked at each other then back at Ozpin. The brothers huddled together and talked on what to do, ozpin was trying to eavesdrop but the brothers shooed him away. the brothers talked for a couple minutes then broke off as they look at ozpin.

"When do we start" the brothers said at once

"You start now, I'll be training you for the next couple years and my assistants will help you learn on what the vampires weaknesses is and how to take them down." Ozpin explained to the brothers

"Ok, let's go, you with me bro?" Jaune asked his brother

"I'm always with you until I die brother" ren said to Jaune with a grin on his face

"Damn right" Jaune said to Ren as he fist bumped Ren's fist

"Then let us go to where you two will be training at" Ozpin said to the two brothers

Ozpin snaps his fingers and they were suddenly standing in front of a big mansion. The brothers were shocked on just what happened, they look at ozpin who had a grin on his face. The brothers were about to say something but someone beat them to it. A woman appeared before they're eyes, the woman was a blonde, green eyes and wore a white dress shirt, knee length skirt, and black stockings with heels.

"Ah Glynda glad you can join us." Ozpin said to her

"Zip it ozpin I have a bill of several things that you didn't inform me about, and who are these two boys?" Glynda asked as she looks at the two boys

"These two are the next head of the hellsing family Glynda" Ozpin said to her with a small glynda

"What these two are the next head line of the hellsing family?!" Glynda said to ozpin in disbelief

"Correct and we will be training them " Ozpin said to Glynda

"We? There's no "we" in this your training them yourself" Glynda said to ozpin as she crossed her arms

"Oh come on Glynda don't be like that, what happened to the Glynda that used party and drink rum." Ozpin said to Glynda with a smirk on his face

"S-she has grown and matured over the years" Glynda said to ozpin trying to hide her blush

"Oh I don't know about that, one time from yesterday you-" Ozpin couldn't finish his sentence as Glynda covered his mouth with her hands

"Ok ok I'll help you train them but under one condition, you will never tell anyone about what happen yesterday." Glynda whispered into ozpin ear as she removed her hands from his mouth to reveal a smirk.

Glynda sigh as she looks at the two brothers then walks off with her hips swaying that were so distracting that ozpin and the brothers got a incredible view. In their heads they were nosebleed everywhere in their head.

'Hot dear lord she has a nice ass' ozpin thought to himself as he chuckles a bit

'Daaammnnn' the brothers thought in their head

They shook their heads and came back to reality, ozpin then turned to the brothers and handed them two rings. Ones for Jaune and ones for ren, the brothers took the the rings and put them on their ring finger.

"Those rings were from the previous hellsing warriors and passed them onto you." Ozpin said to them as he sips his coffee

"Now we must not waste time your training starts tomorrow morning, I expect you two to be up by then." Ozpin said to them

"But where will we be sleep at?" Jaune asked ozpin

"No need to worry I have a room for you two" Ozpin replied as he snaps his fingers again and they were in a room

"How do you do that" Jaune said to ozpin

"Did you think you two are the only that have unique powers?" ozpin said to him with a grin

"Anyway I'll let you two rest up for tomorrow, be sure to wake up early." Ozpin said as he teleported out of the room

"Well I guess now we're officially vampire hunters right ren." Jaune joke as he laughed a bit

"Yea" ren said with a smile

* * *

 *** somewhere with ozpin***

Ozpin was hiding in Glynda's office and waited for her. He heard the door open and saw Glynda was walking to her desk, ozpin sneaked up behind her and was about grab her booty until Glynda weapon smacked his hand away.

"You better have a good reason why you were about to grab my butt ozpin" Glynda said as she turned around to face him with a glare that could turn people into stone

"I um...there...uh...BYE" Ozpin said as he teleported out of the room with Glynda pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why can't I get a break around here" Glynda sighed

"Because you know you love it" Ozpin said behind her as he spanked her booty then teleported again

"EEKK...GRRR...OZPIN" Glynda yelled with a blush on her face

* * *

 ***In** **the boys bedroom ***

"Do you think we are ever gonna have normal life ren? Jaune asked his brother

"I don't know Jaune, but probably when this is over maybe, just in a different way of normal." Ren replied to hi as they sat in their individual beds

"Yea I guess your right about that." Jaune said as he Sigh and thinks about that girl with the red hair

'Man she was beautiful, I wish I could see her again...someday' Jaune thought as he went to bed

* * *

 *** Next morning ***

Jaune and Ren woke up from the sound of birds chirping and sun hitting their eyes. They got out of bed walking lazy to the bathroom, the brothers got stuck in the door, both of them trying to get in.

"Really" Jaune said bluntly to ren

"Excuse you" Ren said to his brother

"Did you not see I was going first" Jaune said to his brother

"Excuse you" Ren said again

"Come on" Jaune said as he gestured ren to go in the bathroom first

After brushing their teeth and everything they got dress into clothes that were on their beds. Jaune wore on a black t-shirt, a pair of dark leather pants, and a black trench coat. The same was with ren just different colors. They head out of their room to find ozpin waiting for them.

"Good to see you two are up, so are you two ready for your first lesson of vampire training?" Ozpin asked the brothers

"Bring it on" Jaune said filling excited

"I'm ready as well" Ren said calmly but he has a serious face on

"Very well, then shall we begin" Ozpin said to the brothers

"We're ready when you are ozpin." Jaune said to him as Ren nodded in agreement

"I can already tell that you two are going to be a wild pair." Ozpin said with a smile

"You got that right" Jaune said as he and Ren smiled at each other then to Ozpin

"Okay, today you'll be finding your opponents weak points for humans, faunas, and vampires." Ozpin told the brothers as they teleported into a training area

Ozpin typed something on his scroll and the training area changed. Then two vampires suddenly appeared, Jaune and ren went into battle stance. The brothers are ready for combat as Ozpin says.

"Aim for the heart, it is most effective" Ozpin told the brother as they nodded and charged at vampires

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I much as I did writing it. Shout outs to vento the samurai for helping me make ideas to finish this chapter. Now if you want more of this story please click the follow and favorite button and leave a review if you want. That all for now and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	3. A familiar face and two new friends

**Hey guys mogar here with another chapter for you guys and I appreciate that you like and enjoy this story. If you want more of this then be sure to click that follow and favorite button, and leave review if want to say something about this story. Now that is over let's start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: a familiar face and two new friends**

After 3-6 years Of training and learning about vampires, Jaune and ren looked like they been gaining muscles and they are extremely agile when it comes to climbing and jumping onto obstacles. Ozpin and Glynda have taught them well but Glynda had been a bit harsh when she gives the lessons but Jaune and ren bear with it. Jaune and ren had a day off of training and went into town. When the brothers got there they head over to a food place to eat at, as they pay for their food jaune and ren sat down at one of the many wooden tables. They talked and discuss stuff until Jaune saw a familiar person with red hair. Jaune just stared as ren tried to get his attention.

"Hey bro you alright?" Ren said to his brother as he waves his hand over his face.

"Hello~" ren snapped his fingers but still no response.

"Huh you say something bro?" Jaune finally came back to reality as he looks at ren.

"I said are you alright, you been staring into space or what I thought you did." Ren told his brother

"Oh I'm just..." Jaune trailed off.

"Just what" ren said to him but Jaune stares out in the distance.

"What are you looking-" ren said to Jaune but stopped when he finally knew what his brother was looking at.

"Ooh I see, you like that princess girl do you?" Ren said to Jaune with a smug grin on his face.

"W-What pfft no, what makes you say that" Jaune said to his brother trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Jaune you been staring at her for the pass 10 minutes."Ren told Jaune as he ate his food.

"I-I uh um...fine I do like you but how can a guy like me be her type?" Jaune said to ren as he hung his head in shame.

"I don't know maybe it could have been your clumsiness" Ren joked to Jaune.

"Hey I'm not clumsy" Jaune defended himself.

"Really, what about that time when you tripped over nothing and fell on top of a girl two years ago" Ren said to Jaune which made Jaune blush in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up and I thought I told you not to bring that up" Jaune said to his brother as he stuffs his face with his food.

Then the brothers see people gathering around something, this made the brothers curious and head towards the crowd. When they got there they see four people in black robes and two girls that are tied up, this made the brothers worried as they watch what's happening.

"People of vale, we have found two vampires that were trying to steal our goods and feed off of our blood so they can live." One of the robe men told the crowd as another robe man grabs a rope and puts them around the two girls necks.

"We aren't vampire, we're just trying get by" one of the girls said to the robe men but one of the robe men smacks her across the face.

"Shut up you filth, you have no rights to speak." the robe man said to her as two robe men pulled the rope so that the two girls were on their feet gagged when they were pulled by the necks.

"Jaune we should do something" ren whispers to his brother as he sees the two girls about to be hanged.

"Wait ren, just wait it's not time yet." Jaune whispers back to ren as he takes out two throwing knives without anyone notice.

"What do you mean wait those girls are about to get hanged." Ren whispers to Jaune a bit louder.

"Just trust me, on three you throw a smoke bomb towards the girls and I will cut them down with my throwing knives." Jaune the explained the plan to ren as the robe men pulled the rope again making the two girl start hanging by their necks coughing and gagging.

"Jaune hurry up" ren said to his brother as he pulls out a smoke and see the girls hang by their necks struggling.

"1...2...3" Jaune said as ren throws the smoke bomb towards the girl then Jaune throws his knives to cut the rope loose.

The two girls coughed and gasped for air as the smoke blinded the crowd as the brothers grab the girls and ran far from the scene. The brothers carried the girls to their house and put them on the couch and removing the rope from their necks, the brothers checked their pulse and they are still alive and breathing. They sighed in relief as sat down on the floor and looked at the girls, the. Jaune asked ren to get the gloves.

"Ren, pass me those gloves."Jaune said as the younger brother did as Instructed.

Jaune began to inspect the two girls to see if they really were vampires.

"Bite marks, pointed Ears, yep vampires." Jaune said as he looked at his brother. Ren had a worried look. It took Jaune a minute to realize the vampires we're awake.

um well...shit" jaune said as the girls jumped off the couch and hissed at the brothers.

"Whoa whoa wait hold on its ok we're not gonna hurt you we saved you from them." Jaune explain to them as he waves his hands out.

"Why? and So you can take advantage of us while we Were asleep?! You Perverts!" The shorter one asked.

"What!?" Ren and Jaune shout in unison.

"Oh don't even try and act innocent! especially you blondie! your hands were all over us!" The older looking female vampire said.

Jaune's eyes narrowed. "Ok, if you were awake for that, then you were awake to know why I did it." Jaune countered.

"I um uh well" the older one stuttered when jaune turned the tables around.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer" Jaune said to the older girl.

"Now who's acting all innocent, you knew what I was doing and you let it happen. oh and by the way I'm talking to both of you. we didn't have to help you out ya know?" Jaune Scolded The two girls, who were not expecting such a comeback.

"I-I apologized, and thank you for saving us" the older girl said and bowed in apology.

"Yea we're sorry for accusing you two" the shorter girl said to the brothers as she did the same.

"Apology accepted. But now I have to know why are you two even here? This is the only human city of the whole kingdom, you basically just walk in to your death." Ren said as he goes to the kitchen for a drink.

"There lesser vampires, Ren if they don't drink blood every so often, there mind's start to play games on them." Answered Jaune.

"Well my name is Jaune and this my brother ren." Jaune said to the two vampire girls.

"Hello" ren said as he was in kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Jaune and ren, I'm Yang xiao long and this is my baby sister Ruby." Yang said to the brothers as she pulls Ruby into a side hug.

"ugh yang stop that" Ruby said to her sister as she tries to get out of her grip but no anvil.

"Nice to meet you as well yang and ruby." Jaune and Ren said in unison as ren was in the kitchen.

"Likewise" Yang said as she lets go of ruby.

"Well i'm guessing that you two don't know where to go?" Jaune asked the girls as ren came back with two cups of red liquids.

"Yea, I guess we should find somewhere else to call home." Yang said in a depressing voice.

"You two can stay here if you want." Jaune suggest to the girls.

"Really, you do that for us!" Ruby said to jaune with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yea since you two can't be roaming around town to find a place to stay so I thought why not." Jaune said to the twp girls as theey hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" Ruby repeated as hugs tighter.

"Can't...breathe" Jaune manage to get out as the girls quickly let go of him.

"Sorry jaune" They said to him

"Its...ok girls" jaune said as he took a moment to breathe in air.

" Uh jaune, are you sure about this?" ren asked his brother as he had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry ren we don't bite...unless you like those kinda of fetishes." yang said to ren giving him a wink.

"No thanks yang but i'm good" Ren said to her as he gave her the red drink.

" What's this?" Ruby asked him as she looks at the drink.

"It's tomato juice but i put mixture of other things in there" He told her as he sit on a chair.

"And those other things are?" Yang persuade as she took a drink of the red liquid.

"Um let's see, I put some fresh tomatoes, some blood we use to hu-" Ren stopped himself as he quickly try to change the subject.

"Uh never mind" Ren caught himself from blowing him and his brother's cover.

"Well how about you two just sit back and relax while we cook for you." Jaune suggested to them as walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh you don't have to do that" yang said to Jaune but Jaune just grinned.

"It's a nice and juicy steak if you want to try it." Jaune said to the girls.

"I'll want it bloody please" Ruby said excitedly jumping up and down.

"What she said" yang said as well as they had droll coming from their mouth.

"Ok just sit tight, it will be ready in a few minutes." Jaune told the girls as he and his brother walk into the kitchen.

The brothers cooked for the girls and talked to them, like where they were born, lived, etc. after they served the girls their juicy steak, Jaune and ren cleaned the dishes and told the girls goodnight.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter while I make the next one coming soon. Shout out to vento the samurai for coming up with some of his awesome/funny ideas in that fabulous brain of his. Well that's all for now and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	4. Blood money

**Hey guys mogar here with another chapter for you guys and I appreciate that you like and enjoy this story. If you want more of this then be sure to click that follow and favorite button, and leave review if you want to say something about this story. Now that is over let's start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Blood Money**

Its been two months since Ruby and yang started living with Jaune and ren. Jaune has been taking care of them while ren helps him feed them and not try not to get in trouble from their mentor. It was rough getting them to drink organic blood but it was manageable, yang kept trying to flirt with jaune but jaune turned her down every time. It was getting annoying pretty fast.

"For the last time yang no." Jaune said to yang getting annoyed.

"But w-why?! Is it because I'm undead!?" Yang asked,her feelings hurt.

"What? No! Yang that's not the reason!" Jaune told her trying to make her understand.

"Then why can't you love me!" Yang glomped Jaune as she presses his into her big rack.

"MMMMMHHHMMMFFFFFFF!" Jaune muffled as Yang let's go after a whole minute of holding him to her chest. Jaune's eyes roll to the back of his head. she of course begins to panic.

"Oh god what I have done, I must give him mouth to mouth" yang tries to goes for jaune's lips.

She give's him CPR and loved it for all its worth. By the time she was finished, she saw that he was breathing normally now but was still looks around room to check if anyone is watching but to find no one. She then leans closer to jaune's neck to bite and drink his blood but Ruby came in the room telling her that her food is ready.

"Hey sis your food is ready." Ruby said to her as she walks in the room.

Yang didn't hear her sister. She was too focused on the beautiful neck before her, she bites.

"Chop! *sucks his blood*"

"YANG!" Ruby yelled as she quickly rushes at her while Jaune's eyes open wide and yelled in pain.

"AHHHH" Jaune yelled as he jumps up holding his bloody neck.

"Ow,ow,ow! What the hell Yang?!" Jaune shouted, as his neck healed but was still bloody and in pain.

"Sorry it's just that, your blood makes me feel so good" yang said to Jaune as she wraps her arms around herself as if she were to have an organism.

"Oh Jaune, I hope you are delicious in bed" Yang said as she approach's him seductively.

Ruby got in between the two,blocking Yang.

"Yang stop! Have some self control...you're..." Ruby Trailed off as she begins sniff the air. Then looks at Jaune.

"Ruby...why are you looking at me like that?" Jaune asked while Ruby's eyes we're full of hunger and lust.

"I...I...need some of that blood" Ruby said as she walked slowly towards Jaune eyeing the blood on his neck as if he we're a tall glass of lemonade. As well as yang.

"Ruby don't you dare, you too Yang, back up!" Jaune takes a few steps back but it was too late, Ruby and yang Pounced on him. Ruby and Yang proceeded to lick the half dry blood off his neck, much to Jaune' disturbance.

"Hahaha stop, that tickles, girls stop please hahaha." Jaune said as the girls licks his half dry blood neck.

Ren came in the living room to see this.

"Ren don't just stand there help me! Hahahaha!" Jaune called to his brother as he tries to the two girls off him.

"I think your enjoying this brother." Ren smile's at the scene.

"Don't be a smartass! Hahaha!" Jaune said as he struggles to get out of the two girls grips.

"Ok fine" ren said as he went to the kitchen and grab the cross on the wall and walks back to the room an holds it in the girls faces.

"Hiss" the girls hissed as they back away from Jaune.

"Haa...thank you Ren, now -" Jaune was cut off by the two vampire sisters Attempting to Pounce him again.

Using his speed, Ren Knocks them both down to the floor.

"No, back up, go to the corner of shame" Ren told the two vampires as he pointed to a corner.

The two Begrudgingly obeyed.

"Damn what the hell got into these two?" Ren asked.

"My blood Obviously." Jaune jokes while he rubs his bitten neck.

"Hmm strange, they usually drink their organic blood but why did they come for yours?" Ren questioned as he thought about it.

"Maybe they finally got sick of it and wanted the real thing?" Jaune thought out loud.

"Can we get out of the corner of shame now" Ruby asked the brothers.

"No! You can both stay there for 10 more minutes." Ren scolded.

"...Ok..." Ruby said meekly as she stayed in the corner.

"Wait a minute, since when can you treat us like kids?" Yang said to the brothers as she crosses her arms.

"When you bit Jaune neck and sucks his blood" ren countered.

"You never done that before for so why now? why did you guys go crazy with a Site of my blood? you've been drinking organic blood, isn't that enough?" asked Jaune.

"I don't know, it's just that when I'm near you, you smell amazing" yang tries to explain it.

"What about Ren? He's my brother by blood, so shouldn't you act the same way around him?" Jaune questions while pointing at his brother.

Yes but you have something more that he doesn't, no offense ren." Yang said to them.

"None taken." Ren said nonchalantly.

"I feel like I should sleep with one eye open tonight." Jaune thought out loud.

"Can we now get out of the corner now?" Ruby asked again.

" hold your horses you got 5 more minutes!" Jaune barks.

"You can't boss us around like that" yang said to Jaune.

"Oh and why that" Jaune asked her.

"Because we can overpower you two" yang said to him with a smirk.

"...Ren, get the holy stick please." Jaune said to his brother as ren went in the closet and grab the holy stick.

"Aaaaaahhhh! No! We'll be good! We promise!" Yang and Ruby said in Unison and in fear.

"That's what I thought, now wait there for five minutes and get ready to eat your dinner" Jaune said to the girls as he walks in the kitchen and ren follows him.

Jaune sighed as he was cutting up some vegetables while ren was flipping some per ingredients.

"Ren have you ever wondered that we should something more to protect this town?" Jaune said to his brother.

"What do you mean? " Ren asked. What was Jaune trying to tell him.

"Like...ever since we got hit by that light back in the mines and the training from ozpin and Glynda, don't you think we can fight crime, just the two of us protecting the innocent." Jaune explained as he was cutting faster and not noticing that the knife was getting close to his hands.

"That depends upon who's innocent, in case you forgot The vampiric kingdom is full of corruption, if we do this the whole world will be against us,Lastly we taken care of to lesser vampire who we saved, which is a crime in itself to most humans. Oh and one more thing we were slaves, man slaves. if people found out who we were it was snitch on us for 10 coins." Ren points out as he scrambles some eggs and put it in the hot Pan.

"Which is why we can make an identity for ourselves." Jaune said to his brother as he gave him the cut vegetables and grabs the beef.

"What do you have in mind, brother?" Ren asked as Jaune smiles.

"We'll make masks to hide our identities and have awesome gear, we'll call ourselves the...uh um?." Jaune tries to come up with a name but no luck.

"Hellsing brother?" Ren suggested.

"Yea the hellsing brothers-ow" Jaune said as he cut himself with the knife.

"Ow, damn I'm bleeding ren can you get the first aid kit." Jaune asked his brother.

 *** in the living room ***

"And I was like "really, you did that" and he was like..." Yang stopped mid sentence as a familiar smell came to her nose.

Ruby and yang smells Jaune blood and it sent shivers down their spines.

"I don't think that can stop myself sis!" Yang cried out.

"Me neither!" Said Ruby.

they went to the kitchen to find Jaune bleeding, their hearts were pounding.

"oh hey girls what are you two doing here?" Jaune asked Nervously.

They leaped on him and bit neck causing him and the girls fall to the ground.

" AHHHH! Damn it!" Jaune yelled as Ren scramble to get the cross and shoves the cross in their faces.

Ruby and yang hisses as they got off Jaune, licking any blood on their fingers.

"Damn it girls, really?!" Jaune to them in disappointment as he holds neck that is slowly dripping off his hand as he healed it.

"We're sorry Jaune, for sucking your blood again." The girls said in unison as they feel ashamed for doing that.

Jaune sighed as he pulls the two vampires in a hug.

"It's alright but please try to keep yourself in check before I need to wear armor." Jaune said to them as they laughed a bit then broke the hug.

"Alright guys lets eat before it gets cold." Ren said to them as he set the food on the table.

"You know what I should call you jaune?" Yang said to Jaune with a grin on her face.

"I'm going to regret for saying this but no yang what should you call me." Jaune asked yang having a bad feeling about it.

"Blood money" yang said to Jaune as the rest groaned.

"Goddamn it yang" Jaune sighed as his pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did making this for you guys. Also shout out to vento the samurai for helping me with this story and be sure to give him some love and check out his stories out. That's all for now and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	5. The vigilantes

**Hey guys mogar here with another chapter for you guys and I appreciate that you like and enjoy this story. If you want more of this then be sure to click that follow and favorite button, and leave review if you want to say something about this story. Now that is over let's start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Vigilantes**

Two days later when Jaune got bit from the vampire sisters and he has been thinking about the princess. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he was so attracted to her by her beauty and those emerald green eyes, it gets him to the point when he starts day dream about the princess with him in his arms, eyes locked on to each other, and their lips are mere centimeters away from each other. Ren noticed this miles away when his brother laid eyes on the princess, but they have to stay out of sight.

"Jaune, you need to focus or Glynda will have our heads." Ren said to his brother as he was upside down hanging on a bar doing some crunches for make his abs more refined.

"Yea I know bro it's just that I've been thinking, about something." Jaune said to ren as he punched a dummy.

"About what Jaune?" Ren asked him as he drop to the floor.

"To be honest bro, do you think we can do...more than just train and make the world a better place?" Jaune said to him as he sit on a chair.

"Well Jaune to answer your question, I don't know to be brutally honest." Ren said to his brother as he sat next to him.

"But we should start with going into Ozpins books maybe we'll find a target there to kick off this little campaign." Suggested Ren.

"Are we allowed to go through his personal things bro?" Jaune asked feeling odd about this but also feels right.

"what happened to that conference you had a moment ago brother, don't you want to protect the weak?" Ren asked.

"I do..its just..oh what the hell I'm talking about, let's do this" Jaune said to his brother in excitement.

They sneak into Ozpins Office knowing that he had day off it would be empty. they go through files and papers until Jaune Found a certain piece of paper, he turns to read it to his brother.

"Hey Ren check this out, Nosferatu A vampiric Noble, has been rumored to brutally experiment on Defenseless humans and Faunus and vampires are like. centuries of being a vampire has made him lose all life value. he doesn't leaves for science or medical research he does it because he enjoys watching his victims in pain. However no one has actually found any evidence leading to his crimes. how's this to start up a campaign?" Jaune suggested with a smile.

"Sounds like a good start but how are we gonna do it without being recognized?" Ren asked Jaune as he reads the paper.

As if it was staged, two lockers on the far left of the room creek open. Both brothers cautiously approach the open lockers, it seemed that destiny had favored them. As they looked in the lockers and found their answer.

In Jaune's locker, a white and yellow robe that looks like an assassin would wear ( **think of** **AC3 that Connor Kenway wore** ), steel plated shoulder pads, black leather pants with steel plated knee pads, gauntlets, boots, and pouches around the outfit's waist, for some of Jaune's included throwing knives, a white hood and mask that covers his face. The mask itself was white and had yellow detailing on it **( think of inchigo hollow mask from bleach** ). The martial it was made of was unknown but looks strong enough to take a beating.

In Ren's locker, a Green and white Leather shinobi shōzoku uniform that have some armor on certain parts of his body with boots and bracers and a Black hood. The shinobi looks more of a futuristic ninja **( Think of noob from mortal kombat 9)** and it came with a mask that was white with green detailing. It too was made from same material from jaune's mask.

"Whoa, I guess we have found our answer ren." Jaune said as he whistles at his outfit.

"Do you think ozpin would expect us to do this vigilante thing from the start?" Ren asked as he takes his outfit out of the locker.

"I don't know but it's helping us make a difference." Jaune said as he put on his outfit then his mask.

"How do I look bro" he asked his brother as he made pose trying to look intimidating.

"Like a guy who dressed up for a Halloween party." Ren said to Jaune with a chuckle as he puts on his outfit and mask.

"whoa bro You look like those ninjas from the stories,pretty rad if you ask me." Jaune complimented his brother.

"Thanks now how are we gonna do with this Nosferatu guy?" Ren asked his brother as he secured his outfit to him.

"Simple this sick Bastard likes to play god, let's remind him what he is,While we send him to hell." Jaune said as he pulls out his throwing knives.

"Wow, that's was dark jaune, real dark." ren said to his brother.

"What, he deserves what's coming to him." Jaune defended.

"Yeah but still bro that's messed up." Ren's said to him as he fixes his armor.

"Anyway we need to find some weaponry to kill him." Jaune said to ren as he looks over the file of the vampiric noble.

"And how are we gonna get that" Ren asked his brother.

"we'll figure it out later. For now let's take care of the problem at hand and yes I'm talking about you two. Stop hiding from behind the doorway." Ren said as the two vampires step out of the doorway.

"I think we can help you with that" Ruby said as she and her sister walks in the room.

"Ruby, yang what are you doing here?" Jaune asked the two vampires.

"Well we heard your conversation and in need of a person is a weapon expert." Yang told Jaune as Ruby was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ok what's your point and why is Ruby jumping up and down in excitement?" Jaune asked as he looks at Ruby jumping in one place.

"Well the reason why Ruby is jumping is because we have someone who can give you your weapons." Yang said to Jaune as she crossed her arms with a grin.

"Oh, who is this someone that can give us the weapons?" Jaune asked her feeling curious.

"Our uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled out as she jumps in the air.

"Crow? You mean a bird?" Jaune asked as he looks confused.

"No not crow, Qrow with a Q not a C." Ruby told jaune.

"Oh, well where is he exactly." Jaune asked her.

"Oh about that haha, he's been busy lately." yang said as she scratches the back of her head sweat dropping.

"Then how are we gonna contact him?" Jaune said as he falls onto the couch.

"Well, there is one way." Ruby said aloud while she puts a finger on her chin.

"And that is?" Ren asked her crossing his arms.

"He marks his territory when he is laying low whatever that means but he marks them by painting red streak on a wall." Ruby explained to the brothers.

"Okay so do we go into the city to find those red streaks or do we find the most recent one?" Jaune asked making it complicated for himself.

"It's not hard to do you'll see him when you find the red streaks." Yang said as she leaves the room then follows up with ruby leaving the brothers to think on what to do.

"So, to the town?" Ren said to his brother.

"To the town brother and find qrow." Jaune said as they leave to go to the town

 *** In the city of vale***

Jaune and Ren are currently searching for qrow as they look for the red streaks on the walls or on the ground. They searched for hours and no luck on finding them, It made jaune and ren believe that they have no luck on finding him if they can't find a simple red streak.

"Argh, this is so annoying how can we not find any these red streaks ruby and yang told us about." Jaune said aloud getting frustrated.

"Just be patient and keep searching." Ren told his brother

"Ugh fine but if we don't find him in ten seconds then I'm calling quits." Jaune complained.

"You two kids looking for me?" A voice said behind the two brothers as they whirled around to see the duty old qrow.

"Are you qrow?" Asked jaune as he looks at qrow with a questioning look.

"That I am, what is it that you two kids need?" Qrow asked them as he looks at them.

"We need weapons to kill this man." Ren said as hands him a file of Nosferatu.

"Ahh him, I remember him, he and I used to be partners on a project that made this city a desperation of control." He said as he gestures his surroundings.

"So you'll help us?" Jaune asked him.

"Oh hell yea I wanted to do this ever since he made vampires look like the bad guys and made humans and Faunus slaves making them hate us." He told them as he gestures them to follow him into a ally way.

Qrow was leading them deeper into the alleyway making them feel cautious to their surroundings as they followed qrow to a wall. They look at each other then at qrow thinking he was nuts but suddenly he pushed a hidden button that opened a secret door. Qrow then proceed to walk in as the brothers followed him into the secret room. Qrow then turned on the lights making the room light up revealing walls and walls of weapons covering the whole room.

"Of all the things that is holy...HOLY SHIT" Jaune said as his eyes widen at the walls of weapons.

"Brother the language" Ren told his brother to watch his mouth.

"Sorry bro but come on how can you not react to this?!" He said to him as he continues to look around the weapons.

"Grab anything that suits your interest." Qrow said as he sat on a nearby couch.

"Wow look at all these cool weapons, like that spear, or that bow and arrow." Jaune ranted as he finds the type of weapon he wants.

After looking for a weapon the brothers didn't find anything that suits them best. Qrow noticed this and got from the couch and walks to them.

"Follow me, it seems like you two are special kind of costumers." He said as he presses a button to unlock another door that holds weapons but it seems like there's only two of them.

"They are my masterpiece, took me five years to complete both of those beauty." He told the brothers as jaune and ren looked at the two weapons.

one of the weapons looks like a crossbow with sharp edges but when Qrow reveals that they disassemble into two tomahawks. As for the other was two batons that has sharp teeth at the tip of the batons that transform into short swords. The brothers looks at the weapons in awe as they examined them. Qrow just smiled as he pulls out a flask of whiskey out of his shirt pocket.

"I knew those would suit your tastes. Now let's talk payment." Qrow said to the brothers.

"How much for these?" Jaune asked Qrow as he was looking over his weapon.

"If you tell me who told you about me and how to find me there free. I normally don't deal with humans so how could you have found about me?" Qrow asked the brothers with his eyes staring into theirs.

The brothers looked at each other then back at Qrow, feeling a bit nervous.

"Well it's kind of a long story" Ren told him as he was trying to get his brother to help him out.

"Enlighten me, I got plenty of time." Qrow said to him as he sat on the couch.

"Okay but you have to promise not get angry" Jaune told him feeling sweat coming down his head.

"Just tell me who's been advertising me first?" Qrow said to jaune getting irritated.

"Well um their names are ruby and yang." Jaune said nervously as qrow nearly choked on his whiskey when he heard those names.

"Repeat that one more time?" Qrow said as if heard his nieces names.

"Ruby and yang" Jaune repeated as he and his brother started to feel worried.

"Ahh my two Nieces. So they're still alive, good good." Qrow said as he felt relief.

"Yea...they nearly got hung by the people" Ren said aloud as he quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't worry though, they're safe back at our place." Jaune said finding the right words to say in front of qrow.

"You didn't do anything to them wrong did you?" Qrow asked them giving them a glare.

"Would you believe us If we said we didn't?" Jaune told him.

"Depends on the situation" Qrow said as he crossed his arms.

"Well they're basically living off of us. since when you know something from getting hung. they're friendly and all but now I'm pretty sure my brother will have to sleep with one eye open. For...obvious reasons." Ren Explained as jaune rubs his neck and laughs awkwardly.

"Uh huh right, I guess yang would be the one doing that sometimes but Ruby mostly sucks on someone's neck when she tired or something." Qrow said nonchalantly as he drinks more of his whiskey in his flask.

"What!? I must be something freaking special huh? you think I had a super drug in my blood the they go after it." Jaune said aloud imagining Ruby sucking him dry.

"Maybe it was from the powers we got" Ren said to his brother as Qrow heard power.

"What do you mean by powers?" Qrow asked Ren feeling curious.

Jaune just looked at his brother with a look that says 'Really, you had to say that'.

"You are so quiet and reserved, but now your captain Loose lips. and as for you that's an issue completely different and a bit more personal. so why don't we save that for later?" Jaune said to his brother as he face palmed.

"No no, tell me what do you mean by powers?" Qrow asked again to the brothers.

"... we have regenerative powers, In other words you can stab us but the wound will heal faster than you can make it." Ren explained to Qrow.

"Anything else?" Qrow asked them.

"Nope. I'll be sure to tell your nieces that you said hi." Jaune said quickly as he tries to be convincing which Qrow accepted the lie.

"Well ok and if you guys need anything else just stop by." Qrow said as he drinks his whiskey.

"Ok and thanks for the free weapons." Jaune said to him as the brothers walked out of the secret stash.

"That Went smoothly." Ren said as he puts his weapon on his back making it hang behind him.

"Yea, glad we didn't tell him that we have super strength as well." Jaune said as the brothers walks out the secret weapon stash.

"Alright first we take what we need leave the rest at home and then mission start." Ren told Jaune about what they need.

Ok, we're gonna need this rope" Jaune started to list them but Ren stopped him at the rope thing.

"Why would we need to a rope for?" Ren asked his brother.

"Oh I'm sorry Ren, did you just wants to walk right in the front door?" Jaune said to his brother sarcastically.

"No I just think it's stupid to carry a rope, it's basically useless if we are gonna kill a vampire." Ren said to his brother.

"But not if we're going to use it to sneak in from the side of the building that it's in right?" Jaune told Ren feeling like he won the argument.

"Fine, you can your stupid rope." Ren said as he gave into his brother's ridiculous plans but somehow works.

"Don't pretend to have a better idea of getting in there Ren. if you do,speak now or forever hold your tongue." Jaune said to his brother having a frin on his face.

"...I hate it your right" Ren muttered as he sighed.

"Don't worry one day you'll have a good idea of your own." Jaune told Ren as he patted his back.

"Let's just get this over with before I shove one of these tomahawks up your rear." Ren said to his brother as he was clearly annoyed.

"Tch. you're no fun anymore." Jaune pouted at Ren.

"And your stubborn." Ren said to Jaune as they walk out of the ally way.

The Two brothers made it back home. Ruby and Yang were oddly restless, when they arrived. The two sisters looked bored and feeling lazy.

"Um, why are you two still awake?" Jaune asked the girls.

"Yeah the Sun will be up any minute now." Ren said to them.

"Sorry, it's just that we couldn't find blood juice in the fridge" Ruby said as she was sitting next to yang with a bored expression.

"Ok brother this is where you shine, make them up some fake blood." Jaune said to his brother patting him on the back.

"Why am I not surprised, fine but your helping me." Ren said as he drags Jaune in the kitchen to make them fake blood.

After getting their blood drinks, Ruby and Yang went straight to sleep after they drank their blood. The brothers looked at them as the girls sleeping peacefully.

"Man, after one cup they are out cold." Jaune said as he sees the two girls sleeping on the same bed with the window covered.

"I wonder what They're dreaming about right now." Ren said aloud as he immediately regretted it.

 *** in yang's Dream***

Yang was dreaming of her and Jaune in the bed together making out with each other as yang was screaming with pleasure when Jaune squeezes her thighs.

 *** in reality***

"Hmm, Jaune that tickles." Yang said in her sleep as she had a goofy smile on her face.

"Uh never mind, Some things are better off unknown." Ren said as he left the room.

 *** ruby's dream***

Ruby was currently skipping through a garden of chocolate chip cookies, holding a giant cookie. Then runs passed a chocolate fountain with more cookies sitting in it.

 *** In reality***

"Cookies" Ruby said in her sleep as drool comes out of her mouth.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast and some aspirin, we got a long night ahead of us." Ren said to Jaune as he went in the kitchen.

"Yea you do that, I'm gonna modify our weapons so it can hurt vampires." Jaune said as he takes the weapons in the armory room and starts putting holy water on them and other things.

Jaune looked at the two sleeping girls and wondered if they found out op their secret.

"Are they really going to be OK living with us, if we go through this?" Jaune asked his brother feeling unsure on doing this.

"I don't know Jaune, but the higher class vampires are treating them badly so I guess we have a reason to do it." Ren said to Jaune as he handed him some aspirin and a plate of breakfast.

"No turning back now I guess." Jaune said aloud as Ren agreed with him.

"Yep, no turning back." Ren repeated as the brothers ate breakfast and modify their weapons.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the hellsings brothers. If you want more of this then be sure to hit that follow and favorite button and I'll give you more of this awesome story. Also shout out to vento the samurai for helping me with this, he's an awesome dude so go check his channel to see his stories. Well that's all for now and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	6. First kill

**Hey guys mogar here with another chapter for you guys and I appreciate that you like and enjoy this story. If you want more of this then be sure to click that follow and favorite button, and leave review if you want to say something about this story. Now that is over let's start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: first kill**

Jaune and Ren were finished modifying their weapons by dipping them in holy water and carving the cross on them. The brothers were ready to kill their first vampire, at first they felt nervous but when they saw his file they had no regrets now. Jaune was setting up the plan on how he and his brother are going to kill him but they expect the building to be well guarded.

"So here's the plan, Ren we are gonna go to the rooftops and then into the vents finding his room then kill him. Sounds good?" Jaune told his brother.

"That's good let's go." Ren said as they proceeded to infiltrate the building.

The brothers headed for Nosferatu's building where he holds a large portion of land, that used to be home to the humans and Faunus. you think for a nobleman he would hire much more guards. But no he hires best of the best, like top ranked guards to protect this man. All of them heavily armored and armed to the teeth.

"Damn, wasn't expecting that this guy was so fricking important to his company." Jaune said aloud.

"Yes because they just give out the title of nobleman to anybody." Ren Said sarcastically.

"Hey I was just saying no need to be sarcastic about it man." Jaune said to his brother as the brothers climb the building.

As the brothers start climbing the building the elites were few in number, however they make up for it with sheer brutality. once they have you in their sights you can forget about running away. Jaune and Ren are now on the roof they found vents that lead to the inside of the building. They crawl through the vents and head to Nosferatu office, but Jaune and Ren got stuck in the vents trying squeeze through but it was pointless.

"Hey can you scoot over I'm trying to get through here." Jaune said to his brother as he struggles to get the lead.

That's when they heard a creaking noise but they ignored it only for it will bite them in the ass as they continue struggle between one another.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I can't move with your fat body in my way." Ren told Jaune as he squeezes through making the vent creak more.

"Who you calling fat?!" Jaune said to his brother as even more stress is put on the vent as the two brothers Struggle.

"How about you move over and we don't have to be in this situation." Ren said as struggles to through the vents but Jaune was in his way.

CCCCCRRRRRRRRAAAAAKKKKK!

The brothers stopped struggling and hear the creaks in the vents as they stared at each other with a blank stares.

"We're gonna fall are we?" Jaune said bluntly to his brother.

Yep...your fault." Ren told him as he prepares himself for the vents to break.

"Bullshit it ain't my fault" Jaune said as the vent broke making the brothers fall in a room Where Nosferatu was and his men were.

"Well so much for stealth." Ren said as the brothers fell in the room.

The brothers fell in the room as they made impact with the ground. They crawled out of the vent fanning dust out of their faces, when the dust cleared they were surrounded by guards. The brothers went back to back and got into their battle stance.

"Hey Ren, you remember that energy trick?" Jaune whispered to his brother.

"The one that Ozpin showed us?"Ren whispered back as the guards close in on them.

"Yeah that's it, how big can you make one?" Jaune whispered to him as he secretly pulls out an ice dust grenade. ( energy X dust = explosion/ice).

"Big enough." Ren told him as he saw Jaune pull out a ice dust grenade.

"Ok on three you throw it on the ground ok." Jaune whispered to him quietly removing the pin.

"Now!" They both jump in the air and the gards were trapped in the large ice.

The brothers landed back on the ground then heard a door open, it was Nosferatu who is running away.

"He's getting away, come on let's go." Jaune said aloud.

"Okay let's go." Ren said they gave chase.

Nosferatu was running from the two assassins as he saw more guards in his line of vision.

"Guards, Guards! There's assassins trying to kill me." Nosferatu said in fear as he hide behind the guards.

"Don't worry sir, we'll protect you-" the guard was interrupted by a tomahawk Stuck to his face.

Jaune threw multiple ice grenades blocking all the exits. Ren throw his other tomahawk at a guard while Jaune pulls out his holy watered batons. It was a full-blown execution, they were decapitating guards left and right. Nosferatu hid under a desk covering his ears hoping it will blow over.

"Now where did he go?" Jaune said aloud as he and his brother look for him.

They look around until they heard a noise from under a desk. They quietly move towards the desk and pulled out their weapons. Jaune lift up the desk Single handedly and throws it out window.

"Oh, there you are." Jaune said as Nosferatu Yelp in fear.

Nosferatu tries to crawl away but Ren was in front of him, arms crossed.

"No no no. None of that." Nosferatu said to the brothers as Jaune and Ren chuckled a bit.

"What's wrong man, shit your pants or something?" Jaune said as he twirls his baton.

"Don't struggle and we'll make it painless." Ren told Nosferatu as he combines his tomahawks into a crossbow.

"W-what are you gonna do to me" Nosferatu stuttered as he looks at the masked men.

"you've committed a great amount of crimes and have yet to be judged for it. not by society, not by the law, and certainly not by any regular judge. So we will judge you our selves!" Jaune told Nosferatu in a booming tone.

"W-what?!" Nosferatu couldn't understand why this is happening to him.

"What country you from?" Jaune asked Nosferatu as he gets closer to him.

"W-what?" Nosferatu said as he backs away from Jaune.

"What I don't understand is that vampires speak English in what!" Jaune yelled at him.

"What?" Nosferatu said as he was lost for words.

"ENGLISH MOTHER FUCKA, DO YOU SPEAK IT!" Jaune shouted at him as he points his baton at him.

"Y-yes" Nosferatu said as he pissed himself.

"Then you know what I'm saying!" Jaune said to Nosferatu as he spins his baton.

"Yes" Nosferatu said as he has his hands up.

"Now, describe what Marcellus Wallace look like." Jaune told Nosferatu.

"What I-" Nosferatu couldn't speak when he was interrupted.

"SAY WHAT AGAIN, SAY WHAT AGAIN, I DARE YA I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHER FUCKA. SAY WHAT ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME!" Jaune yelled at him as he holds a cross at him.

"H-H-He's black." Nosferatu told him as he hisses at the cross.

"Go on!" Jaune said to him as he moves the cross closer to Nosferatu.

"H-H-He's bald." Nosferatu said as his voice cracked.

"Does he look like a bitch." Jaune told Nosferatu suddenly which made him confused.

"What?" Nosferatu asked confused as he was stabbed in the shoulder by a wooden stake.

"AHHH" Nosferatu yelled in pain as he holds his shoulder where a wooden stake is stuck on it.

"Does. He. Look. Like. A bitch?" Jaune asked him one more time.

"NOO?" Nosferatu shook his head as he was in pain.

"Jaune, we're running out of time, let's finish this quick." Ren told his brother as he combines his tomahawks into a crossbow.

"Fine." Jaune whined as he twirls his batons.

" _And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."_ Jaune and Ren killed Nosferatu by stabbing him in the heart with a wooden stake.

The two brothers then put two coins on his eyes as the brothers looked at each other. They actually killed a person, well not really but they killed somebody with their hands. Jaune looked at his hands as he saw his hands were shaking a bit.

"Ren, is your hand doing that too." Jaune said to his brother as he looks at his shaken hands.

"Yes brother, my hands are shaking too." Ren replied to him as he tries to stop the shakiness.

"Let's get out of here, I feeling tired." Jaune said to Ren as he feels exhausted.

"Yes, sleep would be nice." Ren said as the brothers quickly leave the area and head home but they made sure that they weren't followed.

 ***At Jaune and Ren's house***

Jaune and Ren entered the house as they see ruby and yang awake playing a board game. Yang saw them and came towards to help but ended up with Jaune, yang's hands were unstrapping Jaune gear then Jaune felt his rear being grabbed.

"Um Yang, hands above the waist please and thank you." Jaune told yang as he grabs her hands off his ass.

"Oh come on, please." Yang pouted as Jaune showed no signs on breaking.

"No." Jaune told her as he grabs his gear and head to the lockers where they were found.

"Your no fun." Yang said as she crosses her arms below her chest.

"You'll get used to him, he's not all that bad." Ren said to her as he head to the lockers as well.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Shoutout to vento the samurai for helping me with this, I couldn't have done it without him. Go check his stories out they are really awesome I recommend it. Also sorry for not updating this story, I was busy doing us blondes and school work. But here it is finally, be sure to follow and favorite for more content, also if you feel like it leave a review to let me know how you guys like it. That's all for now so as always, STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


End file.
